


Crazy

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting long ago seals their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tommy

Monday (March 2009)  
‘OK I will, thanks for that .... see you in a few weeks ’ Tommy said to his cousin as he hung up. He furrowed his brow for a moment, wondering why she had called to tell him about this guy on American Idol. As if he ever watched Idol ! Oh, well – he would watch it tonight, it would give them something to talk about at their cousin’s wedding.

Tommy grabbed a beer and made his way to his room. His roommates were around but he mostly preferred to chill on his own in his room - it was his refuge, his safe place, the place where he could just be himself. He had his music, his TV, his beloved guitars and wanted for nothing more. He played his guitar for a while, practicing famous riffs and developing new ones. Then, he rolled a joint – set his music player to random and kicked back on his bed.

Once the joint was smoked he just closed his eyes and lay there drowning in the sounds. Then, that track came on ... it always had the same effect on him, transported him instantly as only music can do. Without conscious thought his hand went straight to his hardening cock. This track, this fucking track was the soundtrack to the jerkoff fantasy that had been his for the last 12 months or so.

*************

Flashback  
He had been at a loose end on that particular Monday night. He texted Lushes ‘wanna go to the 80’s night at Boardners?’

Christian texted back ‘Great, family stuff first - see you there at about 1am?’ ‘Cool ’ was Tommy’s reply.

At 11pm Tommy was bored and ready to go, he was certain that he would bump into someone that he knew there and, besides, there was always the video arcade games that he could play for a while until Lushes showed up.

Tommy walked into the club, the place was packed, in fact it was heaving ... he looked around but couldn’t immediately see anyone that he knew. The atmosphere was off the hook though and a thrill of excitement ran through him - he adored 80’s music. There were a few groups of people, most of them dressed up in 80’s fashion.

"Loveshack" was blasting and the place seemed to be filled with pulsing bodies. He made his way through the crowds and upstairs to the lounge where he bought a Jack on the rocks and then leaned on the railing overlooking the dance floor. His eyes were drawn to a couple dancing, she was dressed like Cyndi Lauper and the guy like Adam Ant. Tommy smiled to himself, they look awesome and fuck that guy can dance!

Tommy kept looking around, occasionally checking the entrance for Christian to walk in but his eyes kept coming back to that guy. He was tall and slender with long sandyish coloured hair. The Adam Ant clothes and make up were done to perfection but it was the way that he moved his body that entranced Tommy.

Tommy continued to watch as the couple left the dance floor and joined a large group at a table - they all looked to be having a fantastic evening, chatting, teasing, laughing, and drinking then laughing some more. The DJ put on Bowie’s "Let’s Dance" and the Adam Ant dude quickly skulled what looked like a vodka, grabbed another guy and raced to the dance floor where they had virtually everyone in the place watching and applauding their routine. Tommy smiled and concluded that the group must all be professional dancers and he kinda wished that he could move like that.

The pair left the floor to massive applause - mock bowing as they left and were replaced by a few more from their table to dance up a storm to "Footloose". Yup, they were all great dancers alright. Tommy scanned the room again and finally settled his eyes on the table where the dancers were gathered - well, to be honest, he settled his eyes on one particular person at that table. The guy must’ve somehow felt his gaze and he looked up ... Tommy quickly looked away, drained his glass and fought his way to the bar again.

Armed with another Jack on the rocks, Tommy made his way to the other, much darker end of the balcony. His favourite Depeche Mode track "Sea of Sin"started playing and Tommy was moving his head to the music as he looked across at the dancers’ table – they seemed to be gathering their things to leave ... dayum. He stood on tiptoes and leaned forward over the rail, looking around to find his dancer .....

‘looking for anyone special?’ a voice behind him said lightly.

Tommy froze, but kept his position for a moment – trying to assess what to say and do.

‘Um, I’m waiting for someone’ he said, wincing at the same time at how pathetic that sounded.

‘Pity’ the voice said ‘I was hoping that you might like to join me and my friends on our party bus, we’re celebratiing’

Tommy lowered himself back and turned slightly to see that sandy haired stranger there .... fuck, how did that happen. He stood there speechless.

‘I told them that I had spotted you’ he continued ‘but they said that my ‘radar’ was off ... were they right?’ Well he was forthright if nothing else thought Tommy.

Tommy was partially wasted and he was certain, looking into the sandy haired dudes eyes that he was totally wasted .. bravado kicked in.

‘I dunno ... how would you assess that situation?’ he said.

‘Well, usually this would sort it out .....’ said the 80’s pop icon Adam Ant.

Before Tommy could process this ... he felt the hand behind his neck and the lips beginning to press against his own, Tommy’s legs buckled and he grasped onto the railing with one hand for support. Soon he was kissing back, really kissing back .. his hand now grasping the stranger’s neck instead of the railing and his tongue searching, working the inside of his mouth. The kiss was passionate, amazing, erotic and tender all at once and Tommy was yielding totally to it. As the stranger eventually gently pulled away, Tommy was reluctant to let go and latched onto his bottom lip for one last suckle.

Their eyes met blearily but intensely for one moment before Cyndi Lauper appeared pulling at Adam Ant’s arm . She was really pretty and Tommy warmed to her at once ’I’m really sorry to break this up, but the bus is going to leave right now, we have to go ...’ she smiled. The stranger questioned Tommy once more with his eyes .. but Tommy shook his head ‘I really am waiting for someone’ he said. With that, the pair ran off down the stairs .... the guy cast one look back at Tommy as they disappeared out of the door and then they were gone.

*************

Tommy often thought about that encounter - in fact, he had gone alone to the 80’s night the next week and the two weeks after that but no sign of the troupe of dancers. Resigned to the fact that they were maybe only in town for a show, Tommy gave up - but he couldn’t forget how that kiss had made him feel, how he remembered every damn detail of the stranger’s mouth, how he felt his huge cock pressing against his thigh and Sea of Sin brought the vivid memory flooding back every time.

The memory of the feelings were still crystal clear but the memory of the face had faded a little ... Tommy could distinctly remember the sandy hair, but the face that it framed? Not so well. The striking make up masked most of the features except for distinct freckles on those lips that drove Tommy crazy.

Now he sighs and closes his eyes. He palms his cock thru his jeans a few times as his mind settles. He could still imagine that tall, flirty guy's smile. Those lips. Fuck. Those lips had all these freckles on them. That was weird. Weirder still how he could feel his cock stiffen as he stared at those lips. The dancer had put his arm along the railing and Tommy immediately glanced up and down it. Freckles everywhere. This is what he thought of now.

He unzips and lifts his hips to yank his jeans out of the way. He kicks them off and lays there now softly stroking his growing dick. He wanted to touch those freckles. Run his calloused fingers over them. Connect them all with his tongue. He pumps a little more exuberantly now as he imagines that dancer dude's voice in his ear. What an amazing voice it was! And his breath had been so hot on his neck. He could feel it now. He ran his thumb across his slit. And that kiss! That wasn't some limp girly kiss. He tasted like, what was that? A martini?

Heh, heh, shoulda brought him home to the swamp and made him another. Then bent him over the edge of the bed. But, no. That's what Tommy does with guys like Anderson. Anderson plays the bitch. Tommy tries to push the idea out of his head. It comes to him each time he thinks of this guy. No, he doesn't want to fuck the dancer. He wants the dancer to fuck him! Fuck him hard. In the mens room at Moscow. Out in the alley. In a car. Who gives a fuck? Tommy was panting now. His strokes pulling and stretching his veiny cock. He caresses his balls with his left hand. Yeah, in the alley out back. Anderson took him for their first time out there behind the partition that surrounded the dumpster. There was something so dangerous, seedy, sexy about it all.

Oh, if he could find the dancer again and bring him there. Tommy's left hand wanders beyond his soft downy scrotum and begins to trace his hole. He tries to push it in clumsily but it tightens beyond his control. Shit. "I don't know what I'm doing. He'd think I'm an idiot," Tommy whispers aloud. He lets go of his throbbing cock and reaches for the nightstand drawer. Pulling out the lube, he spots that dildo his last girlfriend had brought over.

Yeah, that went well. Why the fuck did she drop by unexpectedly that night? He said he was hanging with Christian. He just left out what they would likely be doing before the night was over. Tommy could always count on a little 69 with Lushes once they had their fill of Jack.

Tommy grabbed the dildo and studied it. "Really? How the fuck would I get this in my ass? And fuck, that dancer dude's cock felt way bigger than this when he pressed it against my side. Tommy pops the cap on the lube and squishes a large dollup in his hand. He smears it along the length of the latex toy in his other hand. He then lays back. Takes a deep breath and starts in again. He'd only lost a little of his hardon and it springs right back. Ah...this feels better already. His hands are both lubed up and it's smooth going as he quickly pumps his junk. He spreads his legs wide and presses his knees towards his chest imagining the dancer now over him. Sweaty like he was on the dance floor. That mischievous look in his eye and that smirk.

Tommy kisses the air as he envisions those lips again. He reaches between his legs and again circles his asshole. He gently pushes his slicked finger in, this time letting out his breath and telling himself to relax. There! That worked and oh...that feels good. Tommy closes his eyes and thinks of the black nail polish on the dancers nails and pretends its his hand exploring Tommy's hole. He relaxes more and jams another finger in, stretching and twisting his hand. His right hand keeps a steady pace. He can already feel the precum bubble up and start to drip from the head a little. Yeah, one more finger goes in and Tommy arches his back. "Shit! Oh, nice." He shifts a little and presses his fingers against the wall inside and finds his sweet spot. Tommy moans loudly and then quickly stifled his cry. Fuck, Dave better not be awake. Don't need his teasing in the morning again and Mike, occasionally invites himself in if he hears Tommy jerking off. Nope, this isn't Mike's style. Better be quiet.

Tommy's feeling amazing and his cock is aching, it's so engorged. He spots the dildo by his side. Takes it and shuts his eyes and immediately envisions that beautiful dancer again. Those long, strong thighs. He positions the tip at his entrance. That perfectly manscaped chest. Tommy pushes firmly and breaths out. Those fucking freckles! Yeah, he's taking it in now. Those lips and tongue. Oh, fuck, it's all the way in. He's pumping it in unison now with his other hand that is strangling his thick cock. He can feel the weight of the dancer on him. Sees the sandy hair hanging over those blue-green eyes.

He pretends his forehead is pressed against the other man's and he feels it. Feels the burning in his belly. Feels the tightening in his balls as he pumps harder, his face blushing as he bites his lip. "oh, fuck. Your cock's so big, baby." he whispers to his imaginary lover. "Oh, babyboy, I'm gonna come. Come with me. Come with me." Tommy falls still once he's juiced himself dry. He's a mess-sweaty, covered in his own fucking cum and his legs ache from holding them up for so long. But he's higher now from his orgasm. He's floating as he licks his cum off his hand, savoring it's bitter saltiness. He smiles as he curls around his pillow and kisses it. His imaginary lover wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair, his shoulder blades and places soft kisses on his forehead. Tommy drifts off into sleep.

The next day (Tuesday - March 2009)

Tommy looked at the clock – it was an hour until Idol started, he couldn’t believe that he was going to watch it but, for some reason, he felt compelled/obliged or something.

He wandered into the living room where Dave was playing on the Playstation.

‘Mind if I Tivo something, dude?’ Tommy asked

‘Sure’ said Dave ‘what you wanna Tivo?’

‘You ain’t gonna believe this, but I promised my cousin that I would watch Idol this week’

‘Say, wuuuuttttt?!!’ said Dave

‘I know, I know ...’ laughed Tommy ‘just to keep the peace at the family wedding I guess I oughta!’

Dave paused his game and set Tivo for his roomie. Tommy was hungry so he made his way to the kitchen – there was nothing much in the fridge. He checked the time again ... he really didn’t know why he was checking the time .. it was being Tivo’d for God’ s sake!

‘Dave, I’m going out for hot wings ... want anything?’ he yelled.

‘My God’ replied Dave ‘they are going to pass out when they see you in there at 7.30 at night’ he taunted ‘I’ll have Nachos, thanks – with extra hot chilli sauce and double cheese’

As he was waiting for his order, Tommy found himself strangely checking the time again - just enough time to pick up some Coors light on the way home, he thought.

Tommy juggled getting the key in the door with not dropping either the beer or the food - eventually he was in. He popped his head around the lounge door .. Dave had finished his game and Tommy could hear the intro music for AI playing on the TV. He struggled into the lounge and plonked himself down besides Dave ‘you don’t have to watch this, dude’ ‘it’s recording, right?’

‘It’s OK ... if my little brother wants to watch Idol, who am I to deny him ?!’ teased Dave.

Tommy punched him affectionately. He opened two beers and grabbed his food just in time for Ryan Seacrest to announce that it was Country Week on American Idol. ‘What the fuck?’ Tommy said. ‘No way, just no ... I can watch it next week, this will be shit’

Dave told him to chill .. let’s eat, we can turn it off if it is too crappy.

Dave & Tommy joked their way through the start of the show. ‘This is excruciating .. I want extra rent for having to put up with watching Country music on my own TV!’ ‘who is the guy you are watching out for?’ Dave asked.

‘I can’t remember his name’ said Tommy ‘guess if he’s as good as she said, we should notice him’

Tommy was out taking a piss when Dave called him.

‘Tommy, wonder if it’s this guy - he looks kinda different’

Tommy came back and looked at the dude being interviewed ‘well he certainly don’t look country, which is a bonus’ he said ‘fuck, he’s got black nail polish and everything !’

The pair settled down to watch this with glee. The mentor for the week seemed to think that this guy’s song was going to be a train wreck and Tommy & Dave were laughing at the poor guy not handling the nail polish well... AT ALL!!

Tommy perked up when he heard what the guy was singing ‘Wow, fucking Johnny Cash dude, great choice!’

Dave looked at Tommy – this boy never ceased to surprise him. He was the most laid back, genuinely nice guy that Dave had ever met. He was certain that Tommy really didn’t have any idea how stunningly good he was on guitar – Dave wished that he was half as good as Tommy.

Tommy had a vast knowledge and a diverse appreciation of music from many genres. He knew what he liked and could articulate clearly the reasons why he liked it.

The pair were happily eating the Mexican food and swigging a beer when Adam started singing. Tommy stopped eating.

‘Great nachos’ said Dave ‘ this guy ain’t bad either’

Tommy didn’t really hear what Dave was saying - he was glued to the TV. He loved the arrangement, he was blown away by the voice and the vocals and he was, well, turned on more than a little. Once, the guy caught his hand a lifted the edge of his shirt a little causing Tommy to gasp.

‘You OK, bud?’ said Dave, still watching.

‘Oh, yeah’ spluttered Tommy ‘just a bit of extra hot sauce went down the wrong way’

 

‘Woohoo .. way to go dude!’ Dave shouted at the end, laughing at how the mentor guy and that English judge had reacted to Adam’s version of Ring of Fire. ‘Man, that guy looked like he was chewing a wasp’ he laughed ‘and his missus – well, she looked like she was about to implode!’

Tommy couldn’t quite describe how he felt. He carried on laughing and joking with Dave throughout the rest of the show .. then thanked Dave for his company and retreated to his room. He lit a candle, rolled a joint and then just sat, trying to take in what was going on.

He picked up his bass guitar and started to pick out the bass line to Ring Of Fire. The version that Adam had sung was kind of captivating to Tommy .. he had no idea why, but he needed to play it and play it well.

Tommy practiced the bass and guitar parts over the next few weeks, he rewatched the performance most days while Dave was out. He watched every episode of Idol from then on in his room. What was it? Why did he have to watch Adam every week? And why did he have to perfect Ring of Fire? He had no clue, seriously had no clue ... but he knew somehow that this was important.

The Idol Finale arrived all too soon. Tommy ensconced himself in his room with food and beer ready to watch it. This guy Adam was surely going to win, he had to, he was just ... perfection.

So, Adam in all of the group songs was standout, Adam with Kiss was brilliant – Tommy laughed to himself at the platform boots, handcuffs, shoulder cage and rhinestones bitch! .... then came Adam with Queen ... it was just fucking amazing and Tommy found himself – quite surprisingly – a little choked.

When the result was announced, Tommy yelled at the TV ‘WHAT THE FUCK AMERICA?!’ He was mad, he was really mad for a while - then he calmed down somehow knowing that Adam was going to be epic whatever the outcome. Tommy had never seen anyone in his life who captivated him like this, it was really confusing him, what exactly was happening?

On the odd occasion that Tommy could get access to Dave’s PC on his own, he started to try and find out more about Adam. He joined a couple of forums, as they seemed to be able to find out most things about him. He was excited to find out that Adam had scored a Rolling Stone photo shoot and, along with the rest of the fandom, he couldn’t wait to see how this turned out.

Tommy got up early the day that this issue of Rolling Stone was released. He bought a copy of the magazine and hurried home to read it.

Yes, the cover absolutely blew Tommy’s mind - but the article shook him to the core. When he read about Adam’s epiphany and that he decided that he had to make things happen for himself, Tommy realised, realised at last what had been happening to him for weeks. Success was not just going to happen, no matter how great a guitarist he was. No-one would come knocking down his door, begging him to join their band - Tommy had to make it happen for himself. Now he knew that he wanted to make it happen with Adam, the greatest singer and performer that Tommy had ever seen.

The vague thought crossed his mind that the chances of getting in Adam’s band were slight to non-existent, then he growled at himself. What if Adam had thought that when he auditioned for Idol? No, he was going to find out what the process for auditioning was and he was going to do everything within his power to make this happen.


	2. Adam

‘Cabin crew, please prepare for landing’ the Captain announced.

Adam took the hand of his travelling companion and leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and sighed deeply.

The hand that was holding his squeezed it gently.

Adam was not afraid of flying, he wasn’t nervous about touchdown – he was thinking of what lay ahead, what the next few days would hold for him.

He had made a decision that could change his life forever and that was exciting and scary all at the same time.

 

The decision had been made at Burning Man last autumn. It wasn’t so much a decision as a blinding flash of reality. He had a sudden realisation that his destiny was in his own hands and that the universe would deliver if he made the right moves.

He had discussed his thoughts, hopes and dreams with his friends and family. His closest circle had agreed that auditioning for American Idol would be the best option. It certainly would be risky as Adam was anything but mainstream - but the opportunities far outweighed the element of risk.

Since this momentous decision Adam had suffered the end of a magical relationship in his life. He had truly loved someone for the first time and the loss of this relationship had been devastating to him. It was a mutual decision yet it had taken Adam a long time to even begin to feel that he would ever want to be with someone else.

His loyal circle of friends looked after him, the invitations to dinner, concerts, the movies kept coming - they worked hard to help him through this tough time.

Adam was offered the opportunity to travel to Toronto in a touring production of the stage show Wicked. He jumped at the opportunity. There was no-one one in LA that he needed to stay around for and it would be a great experience. For the first time in a long time he thought that he might actually be happy again.

Adam thought back now to that particular night. It was wonderful in any number of ways but there was an encounter that, to this day, he couldn’t get off his mind.

 

Flashback   
Adam was buzzing, he had just performed Crazy at the ArtsForLife Charity event. He had had a blast up there and the audience had loved it. He rushed back to the dressing room to get ready to hit the town. Tomorrow he was leaving LA for 3 months to tour with Wicked in Canada and tonight he was going to party it up with his friends. They had agreed to start the evening at Boardners .. it was 80’s night and they were all going dressed as an 80’s pop icon. Adam Ant was a natural choice for Adam .. more is more where make up is concerned and Adam Ant certainly wore plenty of that. Adam had his costume hanging up ready – he showered and then put on his make up. Once that was perfection, he dressed – checked himself in the mirror and nodded at what he achieved. OK ... Danielle was waiting for him – he ran out and hugged her, then held her at arms’ length to check out what she was wearing. He laughed at the excellent Cyndi Lauper outfit, gave her a kiss and jumped in the taxi to catch up with the party at Boardners.

They arrived at around 10.30pm ... most everyone else was there at a long table on the far side of the dance floor. Adam & Danielle joined them and helped themselves to a drink from the table. Everything seemed to have been taken care of already and his friends told him that the night was on them and he should just enjoy it. Adam skulled a few drinks – they talked about the show and congratulated Adam on his performance. Pretty soon, Adam was dragging them up on the dance floor – he loved 80’s music and stayed up there with whoever would come and dance with him.

All of the guys rushed the floor to dance to ‘It’s raining men’they loved that song! Then 'Loveshack'came on. The floor filled and Danielle rushed to join Adam for this one. The place was jumping ... Adam was happily dancing away with his BFF on his last night in LA for a while when someone caught his eye.

He seemed to be on his own in the doorway, craning his neck as if looking for somebody. Adam glanced away, but couldn’t help looking back quickly. The guy was young and pretty with short blond spiked hair. Adam watched him make his way through the crowd and climb the stairs to the upstairs bar. Then he disappeared. Adam was pulling some great moves and people were starting to watch him dancing with Danielle ... he glanced up at the balcony and there he was, still looking around. The young blond’s head turned and suddenly he was looking directly at Adam. Adam pretended he hadn’t seen and danced around Danielle so that his back was to the balcony. He danced deliberately sensuously for a while then laughed and hugged Danielle to him before they left the floor.

Adam was in the middle of drinking his vodka when 'Let’s Dance'started playing. He quickly downed it and grabbed his dancer friend Terrance, they hit the floor and put on a real show – lots of people stopped dancing just to watch them and Adam hoped that Blondie was watching him too. Adam stopped himself from checking to see, instead enjoying the attention. They danced off the floor to the crowds’ applause and bowed to them as they went .. it was great fun.

The pair joined their table just as 'Footloose'came on and several of the boys rushed the dance floor to perform the Footloose routine that they had been practicing for Adam.

Adam raised his now refilled glass, first in a ‘cheers’ to the boys and then to his lips – all eyes in the club were on the dancers, well almost all. Adam couldn’t resist a scan of the balcony. He didn’t need to scan, his eyes were drawn immediately to a pair of dark eyes trained on him. Of course, the eyes looked away immediately and their owner turned and walked away from his place on the balcony.

Danielle put her hand on Adam’s shoulder .. ‘go and ask him if he wants to join us’ she whispered in his ear ‘but be quick, the party bus arrives at 12.00 sharp’.

Adam kissed her and made his way to the stairs. As he neared the top he spotted Blondie making his way to the other end of the balcony – he smiled and followed him into the shadows. The guy was on tiptoes looking over towards Adam’s friends table and then around underneath the balcony.

He was just Adam’s type – small, young and pretty. Adam decided that he had nothing to lose ...

‘looking for anyone special?’ he said.

The guy didn’t immediately turn - ‘Um, I’m waiting for someone’ he said.

Adam had figured as much ... damn. ‘That’s a pity’ he said, following up with ‘I was hoping that you might like to join me and my friends on our party bus, we’re celebrating’

The pretty young thing turned to face him ... he looked a bit taken aback but said nothing.

Adam sensed that the guy was interested.

‘I told them that I had spotted you’ he said ‘but they said that my ‘radar’ was off ... were they right?’

Adam cocked his head to the right in a kind of a questioning but adorable way and smiled.

The guy surprised him when he said ‘I dunno ... how would you assess that situation?’

Adam seized his opportunity ‘Well, usually this would sort it out .....’ he said – reaching his hand out and cupping it behind the guy’s neck before pressing his lips lightly against the young man’s. As there was no resistance, Adam kissed a little harder and suddenly it was the young man that was working the inside of his mouth with his tongue and his hand was at the back of Adam’s head pressing him to him even harder.

Kissing was one of Adam’s favourite things – he considered himself a kissing connoisseur and this kiss was something else .... he needed more. He started to pull away to ask the stranger again if he would come with him for the rest of the night but the beautiful boy held onto Adam’s bottom lip with his own lips for a deliciously long moment.

Their eyes met blearily but intensely. Adam was mesmerised for a while by the pair of killer eyes that looked back at him. Deep, glorious, chocolate brown, kohl rimmed eyes that seemed to speak to him. Adam was trying to read the emotion that he was seeing there, it was almost ......... no, don’t be ridiculous ....... he felt like he was seeing glimpses of his past, who he really is .. pleading, a secret maybe? and did he just see them start to well up? No, it must be the lighting in the club. There was something this boy wasn’t saying but his eyes were letting him catch a sacred glimpse into his very soul. He wanted to both ravish and protect him. How could he be seeing all this is such a short span of time? Adam felt like he had been staring into those eyes for and age, yet those eyes remained locked in his, not wavering, not uncomfortable. Adam blinked a couple of times and forced his thoughts back to the present just as Danielle arrived and pulled at his arm ’I’m really sorry to break this up, but the bus is going to leave right now, we have to go ...’ she said.

Adam looked at the blond boy again and raised his eyebrows in a question, desperately hoping that the answer would be yes, but he shook his head ‘I really am waiting for someone’ he said. Adam was disappointed but he had no doubt that the boy was telling the truth, his eyes had told him so. He grabbed Danielle’s hand and they ran down the stairs and off towards the exit ... he turned to look back at the beautiful boy who had just kissed him like he hadn’t been kissed in a long time, then reluctantly followed Danielle outside to the waiting bus. [/i]

Adam took another deep breath as the plane touched down. The memory wouldn’t leave him, even now after all this time. It nagged at him, Adam was always in control of everything pertaining to his life .. except for this and it intrigued him.

 

He had never had any difficulty getting action and had kissed many boys in many bars in Toronto ... but he just couldn’t shake the memory of that beautiful blond boy from Boardners.

When he had arrived back in LA from Canada, his wonderful friends had plenty planned for him but Adam, the party animal, had passed on all of the invitations. He had feigned tiredness but he wasn’t staying in that night. He couldn’t even rationalise to himself what he was about to do, far less explain it to anyone else. He would visit Boardners alone – it was Monday night and Monday was 80’s night. He had to find that boy again, just to see. Someone couldn’t be inside your head for that long without there being some reason for it. Adam had placed his trust in the universe that, if it was meant to be he WOULD find him again, somewhere, somehow.


	3. Adam (continued)

‘Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to San Fransisco’ the flight attendant announced. ‘Please keep your seat belts fastened until the Captain extinguishes the seat belt sign. When opening the overhead lockers, please be careful as items may have moved in transit. Thank you for choosing to fly with American Airlines. We hope that you enjoyed your flight and wish you an enjoyable stay in SF or a safe onward journey. Thank you’

Once the plane had come to a halt at the gate, Adam released his seat belt and stood up to get their stuff from the overhead locker. He smiled at Danielle as he passed her bag to her ‘Here we go!’ he said with a silly grin.

They cleared the baggage hall and made their way to the arrivals hall. Adam scanned the waiting crowd until he spotted Leila. They waved frantically at each other and Adam scooped her into a massive hug when he reached her, followed quickly by a similar hug from Danielle.

The three were staying together in San Fran and had a couple of days to relax and enjoy before the American Idol audition process began. Adam felt privileged to have his Mom & Best Friend with him for this journey. They both loved him unconditionally, as he them – and they would be honest with him at every turn. He felt truly safe with them.

It was a wonderfully relaxing couple of days, they ate, shopped, talked and dreamed. Finally audition day arrived.

Adam knew that this first day was going to be a nightmare. He had been told that the first day of preliminary auditions were like a cattle-call. Thousands of people waiting for many, many hours in the hope of getting in front of the producers. Not everyone who shows up even gets to audition and those that do get only about 15-30 seconds to sing alongside 2 or 3 other contestants.

If he got through today’s audition, the next round, again for the producers, could be days later.

Adam left Leila and Danielle in the apartment for this round. When he got home that night he was exhausted but the smile on his face told them that they would be here for a few more days.

He easily got through the next round two days later and Leila & Danielle accompanied him to the third round in front of the judges. At this stage there were only 120 contestants left and things were getting serious.

The two women in his life waited nervously outside the audition room door. They looked at each other as they heard him singing – his voice was pure gold, how could he not go through? Eventually the door opened and Adam appeared smiling and waving the golden ticket to Hollywood week.

The San Fransisco auditions were one of the earlier rounds. The American Idol machine was to go through five more cities before Hollywood week would be filmed.

Adam had already bought his ticket for Burning Man. If he had failed at the auditions then he was going to go anyway. If he succeeded and the process meant that he missed BM then so be it. The fact that he now had a window of opportunity to make one last trip to the desert sat well with Adam .. it was almost as if this full circle moment was meant to be and, this time, he was looking forward to making the trip alone.

 

Burning Man August 2008   
Adam's platform boots make his knees go up high like a clown on a tiny bike. It makes him laugh at himself as he peddles towards Center Camp to check in with the nearly nude man there with the beer gut and the gentle smile.

"Hey, Crash."

"Well, The Voice is back, I see."

Crash slides a couple knobs up the control panel and gives the thumbs up to the sitar player now on stage. "Well?"

"I'm good to go. I found a couple cool dudes who can accompany me. A little something atmospheric, I think. Just give me a time and I'll be here. "   
Adam says with a wink. Checking his notebook Crash says, "Adam be here at 6. I can't wait to hear you sing again."

Adam rides off down the street dodging a large copper dragon stretching its head high and suddenly emitting a loud, explosive burst of fire. He feels the heat on his back as he darts past determined to get in a nap in the shade before his gig. As he turns down his camp's street, he spies a new structure. It's a geodesic dome that must be three stories high. It wasn't there when he left camp this morning. So many new people have arrived at Burning Man in these last couple days. It's really starting to look packed and so full of life. The dome is covered in hot pink fabric yet touched by the sun or dust. Over the doorway is a sign: Camp Cuddle.

Adam smiles to himself. That's just fucking adorable! Everyone there milling around is in pink and one girl with her breasts painted as beautiful roses yells to him, "hey, looks like you belong here. We've got a drink just for you." He looks down at his pink and white sarong tied below his waist. It's parted and exposing one of his long, lean legs right up to his hip. "Well, there's always time for a drink!" Adam says as he drops his bike into the dust next to all the others. The girl laughs and holds out a cold strawberry daiquiri and takes his hand, leading him out of the burning sun. Inside the dome is filled with huge cushions and couches all in pinks and purples.

People are strewn across the cushions in various stages of cleanliness, consciousness, and intoxication. Adam smirks. Burning Man is the balls! There's a reason the greeters at the gate welcome everyone Home. Even this camp that has only existed for less than a day feels like home. His drink is cold and so good going down. He places the plastic cup against his chest and lets out a little gasp. He looks around to see if anyone noticed and a couple twinkie boys in pink jock straps and matching nipple rings wink and wave him over.

"Well, you look like you need a cuddle." one giggles.

The other nods his head and pats the cushions between them. Oh, Adam has time for this!

"Here at Camp Cuddle we practice the fine art of cuddling. It's our sacred gift to the community."

As Adam flops into the low cushions his sarong parts while he arches his head back to look high into the structure of the dome. He notes the trapeze and ropes above. "Hey, either of you aerial artists?" he asks as he points up. But the lack of response brings his head back down to see that both pretty boys are staring down at his cock that has managed to reveal itself. "Oh," Adam giggles. "Well, I thought it got a little cooler." Both boys laugh. The one with blond and blue hair leans up and kisses Adam's cheek. The other says,"He's certainly pretty, isn't he? I think you need more than just our standard issue cuddle."

The two beautiful boys stand and each take one of Adam's hands. They lead him, smirking, thru the back entrance of the dome and into the ring of tents and RV's that make up their camp. They walk past a young man twirling poi intently and another dreaded dude swigs some lamp oil and they all step back knowingly as he practices his dragon's breath. They clap and smile at the dude who looks back sheepishly but then grins. The threesome move on to one of the furthest tents and step inside.

It's lined with four air mattresses that are covered with assorted mismatched sheets and blankets. The brunette twink gestures to sit and begins to pull off Adam's platform boots. Without a word the blond grabs a plastic tub from the corner and pours some bottled water into it. He places it at Adam's feet and picks up each foot, putting them into the cool water. Adam sighs. He likes looking awesome as he tools around Black Rock City but man, getting those hotass boots off and getting the playa dust washed off his feet is feeling all kinds of awesome. He leans back into the mattress with a small bounce. Looking back at the small, delicate blond he begins to study his face as the boy washes his feet in earnest.

The boy looks like an elf with a pert little nose and long lashes. Little bow mouth with a protruding bottom lip. The other boy is already laying beside Adam and begins to nibble on his freckled shoulder. Adam gives him an encouraging smile and looks back at the blond who is now drying his feet and applying much needed moisturizer to his feet. It's cool and so soothing from all the alkali from the desert dust that's been making his feet so raw. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. They seem to want to serve him and who is he to argue with that?

One of the pretty boys keeps spraying a water bottle into the air allowing a cool mist to settle onto Adam's hot skin. He shivers and feels himself start to get hard.

"Mmm," one of the boys murmurs. "So pretty!" He gently takes Adam's cock into his small hand. He feels the heft as it quickly gets hard. The other boy now starts to nibble on Adam's nipples, tracing small circles with his tongue as he works his way back and forth across the waxed chest. He seems to be trying to connect the dots using all those freckles. Adam winces a moment hoping he can get thru this little tryst without having to hear about how ridiculously freckled he is. But the suckling feels good on his nipples and oh! yeah, now twink number one is starting to run his tongue up the length of his cock and his breath is hot. Adam looks down and the boy is looking right at him with dark brown doe like eyes beneath such long lashes.

"Oh you look like someone I met once," he whispers and then shuts up. "No," he shakes his head. "You're so pretty," he offers the boy but thinks of that mysterious one that got away. He closes his eyes again and wonders if that boy would ever come to Burning Man.

Twink two is moving his lips and tongue down Adam's belly now and meets up with his friend at his engorged rod. They both give each other wide eyed looks and laugh lightly. Adam cocks one eye open to see what's so damn funny but sees that they are enthralled with his beautiful cock. He folds his arms beneath his head giving him a better view. He feels the lips and tongues of the boys dance along his length. One sucks his left ball into his hot mouth and rolls it gently around. The other focuses his desires on Adam's head and begins to lick with a pointed tongue at the slit, lopping at the precum settling there. Adam watches. He feels his nerves jumping in his loins. A heat building in his belly. They've so done this tag team cocksucker bit before.

It feels so good but something is pulling at his mind. There's a whisper of sadness to it all. So free and unencumbered this time around on the playa but yet...it's just sex. Maybe this isn't all he really wants. Maybe looking into someone's eyes that you know, that you love, that shares your dreams, makes it that much better. He looks again at the big brown eyes of the one boy that is lapping at one side of his cock now. His tongue crossing over and into his friend's mouth. They suck each other's tongues and then suck along each side of Adam's pulsing hardon.

Adam keeps looking at those doe eyes. So similar to that boy on eighties night. Fuck! Why does he have to think of him right now? He can feel his balls tighten. His ass clenches and it's like a current runs deep into his cock. He settles his head back and lets his mind take him where it wants to go. Closing his eyes he lets go of the now and imagines its the blond at Boardners looking up at him. That slightly cocky attitude. Those soulful chocolate eyes that seemed to be both innocent and wise. Adam imagines that boy's tongue dancing along his throbbing cock. Those lips he kissed suckling his head as they sucked at his lips that night. Yeah. It's good. The surge of intense pleasure pulls his hips up off the mattress. He groans as he knots his fingers into a boy's hair. Who the fuck knows which one. Adam's eyes are squeezed tight as he feels the waves of cum shooting into a hot mouth. A mouth he imagines is that lost boy's.


	4. Tommy & Adam

Tommy locked the car and picked his guitar case off the ground. This was it. This was the day of the real audition for Adam’s band.

He had already played for representatives from Adam’s management company and had got a call-back, along with a couple of others to play for Adam himself.

Funnily enough, he wasn’t in the least bit nervous. For such a laid back person he had a great deal of confidence in his guitar playing ability – he knew he was good, not in a big headed way just in an accepting way. He had prepared some pieces that he knew that he could kill and the song that they had sent him to prepare was no problem - he had learned it easily and his guitar solo was awesome, even though he said so himself.

He strolled into the studio and was talking with a couple of other guys when Monte Pittman walked up to them. He apologised on Adam’s behalf telling them that Adam had been called away today and that he would be taking the audition. Tommy knew who Monte was, he was a bit more nervous now, he might be more intimidated at playing for Monte than he would have for man himself. Still, now was no time for being faint hearted – he silently psyched himself and got ready to play.

Monte informed them of how he would conduct the audition, then took to the small stage and jammed a little himself to put them at their ease. They all clapped and whistled when Monte finished – dude was fantastic.

First up was a guy called Jimmy, followed by a guy called Jose. Then came Tommy’s turn. He was the last to play and Monte had already sent the other two home with promises of a call later.

Tommy got himself set on stage – chatting with Monte as he did so. Monte liked him. He had liked him at the first audition too when he was watching from the back of the room. The guy was talented and had a great look – the kind of look that Monte felt Adam was looking for for his band .... he had laughed to himself, who was he kidding .. this guy had the kind of look that Adam was looking for full stop!

‘So, in your own time please Tommy’ Monte said.

Once again, Tommy killed it ... his guitar solo on the practice piece was brilliant .. it was from a song on Adam’s new album that no-one had heard yet – so the interpretation was up to the guitarist and Tommy’s interpretation was perfect.

Monte bit his lip and studied Tommy. What to do? When the auditions had been announced, the structure of the band hadn’t quite been decided. They thought at first that they might have two guitars and a bass – but now Monte knew that there was to be only one guitar and he was it.

Monte wandered up onto the stage ‘want to jam a little?’ he asked. ‘Are you kidding me?’ said Tommy with a grin ‘Hell yes!’

They jammed for a while and Monte chatted with Tommy in between. ‘Do you play any other instruments?’ he asked.

‘ Yeah, I play bass and keys ... oh, and drums – really badly’ Tommy laughed.

This was interesting ‘How good are you on bass?’ he asked.

‘Pretty good, when I record stuff I’ve written I play all guitar parts myself. Why?’

Monte walked off the stage for a moment and appeared again holding a bass.

‘Good enough to jam a little Pantera with me?’ he asked with a grin. Tommy grinned back ‘let’s do it!’ he said.

The jam session was really cool and Tommy thought how lucky he was to have auditioned last so that he got the chance to play with the great Monte Pittman. Eventually, Monte looked at the time ‘hell, I gotta go!’ he exclaimed. ‘I promised Lisa I would be back in a couple of hours and here I am four hours late, again!’ he said with a smile.

Tommy thanked him and started to pack away his guitar.

‘Tommy ...’ Monte started ‘Yeah?’ said Tommy ... a little nervous tension taking a grip on him for a moment.

‘Could you come back tomorrow?’ ‘Sure’ said Tommy ‘what for?’

‘Could you come back and take part in the bass audition?’ ‘It would mean learning an audition piece tonight – do you think you can do that?’

‘Well, sure I can ..’ said Tommy ‘but haven’t you already got some bass call-backs lined up?’

‘We have, but – uhmm, look, the first audition is set for 2pm. I would like you to be here at 1pm if that’s OK with you?’

‘Well, OK then – that’s fine with me – see you at 1 then’ Tommy replied with a tentative smile.

Monte smiled to himself. Tommy wouldn’t be seeing Monte – Adam would be back tomorrow, but he wasn’t going to tell Tommy that just yet. ‘Yeah, see you tomorrow’ he said.

 

Adam pulled up outside the studio in his Mustang and sat for a while gathering himself. Time to get your shit together Adam, he told himself.

Yesterday had been horrible. Things with Drake had come to a head the night before and Adam knew that he had to deal with it yesterday. Since finishing the Idol Tour, Adam had been flat out recording, doing photo shoots, interviews or hunkered down with the record company talking business. It had become pretty obvious that Drake wasn’t handling their situation very well. He was constantly disappointed when Adam had to spend so much time away and he wasn’t handling the pressure of being on Adam’s arm in public on the odd occasion very well at all. Not to say he absolutely hated it.

They had talked seriously the previous night and parted with their future on a tenuous foothold. Both had agreed to sleep on what they wanted from the relationship.

Adam thought a lot of Drake, he had been there to support him during the later stages of Idol and throughout the tour and he was grateful for that. He also knew that gratitude wasn’t a good reason for staying with someone, especially if staying with someone was making them unhappy. It was clear to Adam. He loved Drake in a way but he knew that it wasn’t the kind of love that he yearned for. He had tried, thinking that love may grow over time but, deep down he knew that the fire wasn’t there. Yes, there was OK sex - but, when he looked in Drake’s eyes something was missing, a spark? what? he wasn’t sure but he knew that he wasn’t madly in love with Drake.

Ever straightforward and honest, Adam had called Drake early the next morning. They met at Adam’s apartment and both agreed it would be better for them if they were just friends. They spent a few hours together, being just friends. After Adam had dropped Drake home he went back to his apartment, opened a bottle of wine and listened to music that made him cry.

Just as he took himself off to bed his received a text from Monte ‘Can you be there at 1 instead of 2 2mrw?’

‘what gives?’ Adam replied

‘an additional bass player that you MUST see’

‘OK, thx & thx for helping me out 2day’

Now, glad that yesterday was over and certain that he had made the right decision, Adam was ready to fully immerse himself in his career – today was the beginning of the rest of his life. He nodded to himself in a ‘right, I’m ready for this’ way, jumped out of the car and headed for the studio.

It had just turned 1pm.

 

He was just about to enter when he heard the guy tuning up and practicing. Adam thought that he would hang outside for a few minutes and listen. He might get a better idea of how good the guy was with him not knowing he was being listened to.

A few bars of bass line from ‘Another One Bites the Dust’ rang out and Adam smiled to himself – yeah, nice!

Then he heard the bass line start to 'Ring Of Fire' ... played in the same way that he’d performed it on Idol but somehow it was even more sensual. How a bass line could sound so carnal Adam had no idea, but it made him shiver. He gently pushed the door to the studio open and took a look at the performer. The guy was side on facing the amp and turned a little more to the back of the stage. He was small, dressed totally in black and Adam could see blondish hair at the back with long black bangs. He was swaying sensuously to the music that he was playing, the bangs were almost totally hiding his face.

Adam was entranced by the music and began to sing ‘when hearts like ours meet .... I fell for you like a’

Tommy stopped and turned his head quickly. Fuck, it was Adam Lambert, he hadn’t expected that. Adam waved his hand ‘Go on’ he said ‘that was .. nice ... ’

Tommy started over and Adam began to sing with him again. OMG, Adam Lambert singing THIS song with me playing bass for him, holy fuck thought Tommy.

Adam walked towards the stage as he sang - Tommy was still facing the amp and, as usual when he played this tune, he was totally feeling the sound that he was making. He sometimes arched his back a little, sometimes bounced his head in time with the music and sometimes just swayed, lost in it.

Adam was swept up in it too, he loved it when music made him feel something and this bass playing made Adam feel real good. He climbed the steps to the stage and leaned with his arm on the amp.

Tommy saw it, Tommy saw the freckles and his heart skipped a beat. God, Tommy, he said to himself, there is more than one person in the world with fucking freckles, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up momentarily at Adam’s face, at the freckles on his lips. OMG. He quickly turned his attention back to his fingers on the neck of his bass and let his hair flop over his slightly flushed face.

Adam had stopped singing, when Tommy had looked up at him for that brief moment his heart had skipped a beat and he had thought for a moment ... no, he hadn’t seen ... surely ...

Tommy fiddled around with the amp, the plugs, the volume anything to stop himself looking up again at Adam.

Eventually, to break the uncomfortable silence that had descended, Tommy said ‘so, what would you like me to play next?’

Adam had been away with his thoughts for the moment, he wasn’t sure yet, he felt something, something in the air. He drew a deep breath and then said really quietly ‘Can you play Sea of Sin for me?’

Tommy closed his eyes, the sudden surge of adrenalin making his stomach flip, it took him all of his strength to stop his legs from crumbling from under him. Holy Fuck. He bit his lip and turned to face Adam his bangs still covering most of his face.

They bodies were completely facing each now. Adam reached out with his left hand and gently scraped the black bangs back from Tommy’s face. The touch sent chills through Tommy, he was frozen to the spot. Adam touched the index finger of his right hand underneath Tommy’s chin and slowly raised his face. As he did so, Tommy lifted his eyes to look into Adams. Adam’s eyes widened as he looked into Tommy’s face. Those gorgeous, chocolate brown kohl rimmed eyes looked back at him from beneath luscious long eyelashes for the second time in his life.

 

‘It’s you’ he breathed.

 

Adam’s eyes first welled then darkened as he drew a deep breath. Tommy’s breathing was fast now and he still couldn’t speak. His eyes searched Adam’s face and then settled on those blue eyes that had been on his mind since March 2008.

 

‘You remembered Sea of Sin too?’ he eventually almost whispered.

 

Adam desperately wanted to kiss Tommy right there and then – but this was not the time or place.

 

‘How could I forget ... ’ Adam said looking searchingly into Tommy’s eyes.

 

Tommy mind spiralled back to Boardners - he so couldn’t believe this - couldn’t believe that his sandy haired stranger was standing right in front of him and , most of all couldn’t believe that the sandy haired stranger had been thinking about him too.

They both stood there, eyes engaged for the longest moment. Someone had to break this ...

Tommy didn’t know what to do, he stared into Adam’s eyes for as long as he dared then started to say ‘this is crazy’ .. at exactly the same time Adam had uttered the same words ‘fuck, this is crazy!’

The speaking of those words at the same time proved the relieving point. They both relaxed, laughed at what had just happened and then Adam had come back down to earth enough to take control of the situation.

‘Would you come over to my place and have dinner with me tonight so that we can talk?’ he asked quietly.

Tommy nodded.

They were standing so close and each could still feel the other’s breath on their face, it would take only a slight movement forward by either and their lips would be locked together again – then, in the distance, they heard Monte cough.

They quickly made the arrangements for that night and Adam turned towards Monte running his hand through his hair to relieve some of his tension.

‘Hi Monte’ he said ‘Tommy was great, you’re just in time for the other three ... ’


	5. Tommy & Adam (continued)

Adam smoothed down his shirt and primped his hair in the mirror before he went to open the door. Hell, he was nervous – when was he ever nervous?

He threw open the door with a grin and took in Tommy standing there. Tommy had on skinny pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He also had eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss, the longest eyelashes and the prettiest face that Adam had ever seen.

“Hi, come in” Adam said, trying to sound natural and failing dismally.

“Dude, I hope you like what I got for you from the Mexican - we didn’t have much time to discuss it, and I brought beer ..”  
rambled Tommy.

Adam showed Tommy into the kitchen where they dished up the food, grabbed a couple of drinks and headed to the living room to eat.

They ate, drank, talked about music that they loved, music that they had written or wanted to write, movies that they loved/hated, life ... you name it they talked about it. It was unbelievably easy for them to talk, even though they didn’t agree on everything, they each enjoyed the other’s point of view.

They listened to the music that Adam had on his playlists and then put on other music as they were talking about it. They raved full on about Velvet Goldmine ... “OMG, I can’t believe that you know that movie!” Adam exclaimed at one point ... and then they went on to discuss the importance and power that they saw and felt in it. They argued about who was the best band of all time and who was the sexiest in Velvet Goldmine .. they laughed and pulled faces at each other’s arguments and loved every minute of it.

Tommy had arrived shortly after 8pm and it was now 12.20am – yet there was no lull in the conversation, no feeling that it was time to call it a night. Adam went to the kitchen to fetch them another drink. “What would you like, Tommy ... another beer or something else?”

Tommy yelled back ”can you make a dirty martini?!”

Adam laughed “sure can!” he said.

Tommy was at the CD player when Adam came back in with drinks. He took them over to where Tommy was standing and leaned over him a little to place the drinks on the shelf. Tommy felt Adam’s warmth behind him as he pressed play.

As 'Sea of Sin' started to play, Tommy felt the intake of Adam’s breath. Adam was right there behind him and Tommy leaned back into him, Tommy’s back touching Adam’s front, Tommy leaned his head to the left and Adam saw that beautiful neck begging for his attention.

Adam would not have made a move tonight if Tommy hadn’t - but this was the opening that he was yearning for. He lowered his head and kissed Tommy’s exposed neck.

Tommy moaned a little, almost imperceptibly he was moving with the music. Adam had his hands flat on Tommy's hips. The taste of Tommy, the slight movement in his hips, Adam was in heaven right now and his cock knew it. Tommy took Adam’s right hand and drew it across his flat belly, Adam’s thumb catching under Tommy’s t-shirt and feeling Tommy’s skin for the first time.

Tommy was hard, he always got hard when he was listening to this song and imagining how it would be with Adam – and now, now ...........

He guided Adam’s hand down over his jeans and erection and held it there for a moment before the desire to taste those freckled lips, search the inside of Adam’s mouth was too strong to resist. He turned his head and looked up at Adam, his deep chocolate eyes almost black now. Adam was so gone, there was that something in Tommy’s eyes – he didn’t yet know what it was entirely, call it a spark, passion, Adam was mesmerised.

He took Tommy by the hips again and gently turned him to face him. He held him strongly to himself with one hand in his lower back so that they could feel each other’s desire. Their eyes had remained locked the entire time and now they stood on the verge of the kiss that both had been dreaming about for so long.

Tommy's face was so close to Adam's. They could feel each other's breath, warm, moist, as Tommy stopped keeping time with the music. As he lowered his eyelids to focus on Adam's plump lower lip his long, soft lashes swept down Adam's chin. Adam's lip quivered. They paused and seemed to stop breathing. Tommy leaned up pushing himself onto just his toes and into Adam's wide chest. He took Adam's bottom lip slowly, slowly into his own lips gently kneading it. His tongue softly caressed at it back and forth.

Adam's breath hitched and he moved his large hands to Tommy's neck, his cheeks, the back of his head. He pulled Tommy's hair to plunge his tongue into his hot mouth. Fucking it with his tongue. They were burning now as hands groped, mouths pressed and consumed. Their rock hard cocks straining their jeans. Tommy's arms flew up and around Adam's neck, he practically hung there as he was devoured by Adam's probing mouth.

They both needed this kiss. Both needed to return to that moment in the club; this song playing and these lips feeling so alive against one another. Tommy clung to Adam like he'd never clung to a man before. "Gah, I'm a fuckin girl," he thought but then smirked against those freckles, those swollen darkening lips. "Fuck it," he thought. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing but shit, this feels good."

"What?" Adam said pulling just a bit away and focusing on Tommy's quivering lips his tongue lashing out one more time to taste Adam.

"Uh. Did I just say that out loud?" Tommy felt embarrassed until he saw the fire in Adam's eyes.

"Um. I said I don't really know what I'm doing here, but you feel so good. So...right. This. Is. Just. Right. This, " he subconsciously points at Adam's fierce bulge in his jeans. "Um...I should shut up."

Adam smiles and cups Tommy's blushing face in both hands. "You! I didn't know you'd be so fucking adorable!" He drops his hands down to take Tommy's hands into his. Tommy's long, elegant fingers wrap gently around Adam's and they just look into each other's eyes.

"Come with me," Adam whispers and leads him easily to the bedroom.

Tommy's heart is pounding but he ain't going anywhere but wherever Adam wants him to go. He looks around the room as Adam moves to quickly light a few candles on the nightstand. The flames dance and cast a warm glow on the bed that is covered in a zebra print comforter. Adam comes back to Tommy with a big smile, his eyelids heavy with desire as he reaches his right hand and firmly grabs Tommy's throat and pulls him near. Tommy is on tippytoe and leaning into Adam immediately reaching up and tangling his arms around Adam's neck. He claws his fingers thru Adam's thick hair as he pulls Adam's head down to his mouth. Their mouths are searching and suckling. Tongues lash out and teeth mash against lips as they sigh and groan into each other, pressing closer as if they want to climb into one another.

Tommy needs air. "Fuck" he pulls his mouth away and presses his cheek against Adam's. He's managing to climb Adam as he throws one leg around his waist. Adam grabs Tommy's tiny ass and hikes him up. Oh, that's good. Their cocks are pressed against one another and Tommy cannot keep himself from humping and grinding at Adam.

"Oh, shit. Baby, you're a horny little monkey," Adam giggles.

Hmmm....Tommy slows and looks past Adam's head. Is it a good thing to be a monkey right now? The candles flicker in the second he tries to figure out how to act but before he needs to make up his mind Adam does that for him. Adam shoves one hand down the back of Tommy's boxer briefs that are ridiculously exposed by his low hanging jeans. His index finger wastes no time and slides alone that valley between Tommy's ass cheeks and he nails it. Whoa! Tommy puts his hands on Adam's shoulders and arches back as he looks deep into Adam's eyes. Tommy sucks air thru his teeth and Adam looks up at him with so much want, so much desire.

Adam sees his desire is matched in Tommy's surprised eyes. "mmm....you like that, don't you?" he purrs as he rubs his finger back and forth over Tommy's tingling hole. "Get down, let me see that pretty thing."

Tommy quickly slides off Adam's waist and feels weak in the knees. Adam turns him around and sits behind him on the foot of the bed. Ok, Tommy wonders, what the hell do I do now? But before panic sets in Adam tugs in quick short movements at Tommy's jeans and they manage to slide right off without even his snap being undone. Tommy's undies are halfway down his ass and bunched up a little into his crack. Adam pulls the fabric first up, pulling it in and against his hole giving it a few quick forceful tugs that rub so good against it that Tommy instinctively leans forward giving him better access. "hnnnn" Tommy breathes out. Adam tugs a couple more times and leans in and licks at Tommy's left buttock. His skin immediately becomes gooseflesh and he feels the sensation travel up his back.

"Oh, fuck, Tommy, you're so pretty." Adam takes the waist band and pulls them all the way down, tapping Tommy's calf to get him to step out of these discarded clothes. He softly runs his fingertips up over Tommy's bottom that is just inches from his face. Tommy can feel Adam's warm breath as Adam tells him more about how pretty his ass is and Tommy doesn't know if he can take it anymore. His legs are wobbly and where the fuck did he put that drink they were having?

Adam slowly rubs and faintly kneads Tommy's ass. He takes his palm and places it on Tommy, mid back and pushes while he holds Tommy's thigh still with his other hand. Oh, ok. I'm bent over with my ass in his face, Tommy thinks. That's something I've never really done before. Mmmm....the hand on his back slides down to the top of that crevice and Adam once again follows it down and presses again just short of Tommy's lovehole. Tommy bucks back a little and surprises himself as his two hands go to help out and spreads his ass for Adam's viewing pleasure.

"Oooo!" Adam laughs. “Now that is so fuckin’ beautiful.” He takes his finger and presses at it. Taps it then rubs soft circles around and around. Tommy lets out a breath in short hisses as he rocks his hips softly. Then Adam stops. Tommy's chest is tight with desire. "no, no, keep going," he wants to say but can't seem to form words. His brain is fuckin jello. He's vaguely aware of being ass up and holding his cheeks apart and he's pretty sure he's been keening or something but it's really a blur. Should he look behind him?

"Mmm...want this pretty little candy right here." Adam says really to himself. And the next thing Tommy is aware of is Adam's tongue lapping at his hole! Oh, fuck! That is glorious! Adam has hold of Tommy's thighs with both hands which is good because more than likely he'd be on his head right now. What the fuck? How does this feel so good? Adam's tongue is hot, it's wet and it won't stop circling and probing. Lapping and just when Tommy thinks he knows what Adam will do next he feels tiny bites along the inner exposed portions of each of his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck! Your mouth! Shit, kissing was awesome, but oh, yeah, yeah, mmm..." Tommy's mind swirls as he attempts to will himself to shut the fuck up.

Adam pulls him down on his lap and Tommy leans his head back to look into his new lover's eyes. Adam's cock is trapped in his jeans but Tommy swears he can feel it pulsing against his ass.

"haha, Tommy, I'm sorry. Got you shirtcocking, "Adam says.

"hunh? shirtcocking?" Tommy looks utterly confused but amused.

"Mmm...it's what we burners call those dudes in the desert that walk around with a t-shirt and nothing else but hiking boots at Burning Man" Adam slides Tommy's t-shirt up to his nipples and Tommy immediately tugs it up over his head.

"Doesn't sound like much of a fashion statement" He snickers as he looks down into Adam's smiling blue eyes. Jesus. Adam is so easy to be around. So easy to be naked like this around! I'm naked now. Ok.

Adam keeps smiling but lowers his eyes to get a good look at Tommy's erection aimed right at him. "Well, this little boy is packing a mighty big schlong," Adam offers as he takes it firmly in his right hand and places a gentle kiss at the tip.

Tommy likes this view. A lot.

His cock jutting out and Adam looking up at him with those amazing eyes so full of lust. Oh,now he's wrapping those full lips around his cock! Sweet...Tommy's lids droop and his jaw goes slack. His fingers start to knot in Adam's black mane as Adam's tongue presses along the length of his cock. Adam sucks hard at the head of Tommy's dick and he laps at the bead of precum that oozes up. He runs the tip of his tongue back and forth across the slit never taking his eyes off Tommy's now completely black transfixed eyes. Tommy is pumping his hips and fucking Adam's mouth and Adam is taking it all in. Loving every inch. As Tommy pulls back Adam does this amazing sucking and clinging onto the whole thing. Tommy feels like he has to pull to get it away from him. Its so good. So fucking good. Tommy just goes into a trance watching Adam's lips get fuller and fuller as he suckles his whole rod. He can see those freckles. Gah! Oh, those fucking freckles are riding up and down on his cock! How is this even for real?

Adam takes his right hand off Tommy's hip and starts to palm his enormous hardon that's threatening to break thru his zipper, any seam in the vicinity. Tommy watches and sees that that serpent's gotta be let out now!

"Hey" Tommy says so softly and pulls his cock out of Adam's mouth even tho it's a bit like taking a pacifier away from a baby. Adam's eyes change to concern.

"Adam, your turn" he winks and gets down on his knees at the foot of the bed between Adam's knees. Adam smirks and wonders to himself if Tommy has had much experience with this sort of thing but is more than willing to let him have a go at it. Tommy looks up thru his bangs, pulling at the longest tresses absent-mindedly with his delicate fingers. His hand just pauses there by his cheek as his eyes grow wide watching Adam unzip and pull out his mammoth cock.

He presents it to Tommy like it's on a velvet pillow, like a rare jewel. And fuck! It is! Its gorgeous and thick and veiny and a beautiful plum color growing darker as he stares. Adam makes the thing do a little fucking dance for him, bobbing up and down smacking his palm as he continues to hold it out as some sacred offering. Tommy's mouth spreads into an evil grin.

"Oh, babyboy, is that all for me?" he laughs a little nervously and is really wishing that that drink would reappear.

But this, oh, this is the best cock he's ever seen. And it's attached to the best guy he's ever been with. That can sang like no other bitch anywhere. As he thinks of this he knows he wants to make Adam sing some notes no one else gets to hear.

He runs his long fingers with their chipped black nails along Adam's freckled thighs. He looks up into Adam's eyes and smirks his best badboy smirk and just keeps looking into those eyes. He feels his way across Adam's belly, a little soft, but Adam doesn't suck it in. He's just looking into Tommy's chestnut eyes beneath that awning of feathery lashes. Tommy's fingers rake thru the tangle of ginger pubic hair at the base of Adam's cock and his wrist bumps the side of it. It's rock hard and so hot. Tommy keeps his hand still and he can feel his pulse in his wrist match the pulse of Adam's cock. They keep their eyes on each other. The pulse beat is like a throbbing bass line and he can swear he sees it being kept in Adam's pupils.

Tommy lowers his lids and looked again at that beautiful hard on in front of him. The head is thick and so gorgeous. He slowly bends forward and gets his mouth right next to it. He wraps his fingers around the shaft and it’s so thick and has such pronounced veins it reminds him of holding on the neck of his guitar. And that's fucking hot, he thinks.

He dips his tongue out of his mouth. It curls and has a dainty tip that he swipes at the slit with. Adam sighs. Tommy pauses to tease and it works. Adam squirms a bit and makes an impatient sound. Tommy looks up though his bangs and grins. He licks at it again only more forcefully pushing the tip of his tongue into the hole and twirling it there. His right hand starts to pump slowly up and down the full length of Adam's hard on while he cups his balls in his left. They're heavy and big too. His scrotum is soft and smooth.

He runs his index finger around to the back and pushes slightly in that space before his hole. Adam groans. Tommy opens his mouth wide and slowly fills it with the thick head of Adam's cock. He swirls his tongue around lazily and sucks noisily at it. He lets his saliva drip around it to make it go smoother. Adam leans back on his hands to get a good view. Tommy is small but muscular looking. His shoulders tense as his hands pump at the base of his penis.

His tattoos are so hot to Adam in the candlelight. He moves to push his bangs back behind his ear and Tommy looks up with stoned looking eyes. He's thoroughly enjoying this and it makes Adam feel it even more now. Adam lets out a moan. Tommy's lashes flutter. His cheeks are so taut pulled wide around Adam's dick. Adam likes how Tommy's not trying to jam it all into his mouth but using his gorgeous guitarist hands do some of the work. His hands are so stunning and the calluses on his fingertips as they slide up and down his shaft are unbelievable.

Tommy shifts a little on his knees and it makes Adam worry that he's maybe growing uncomfortable trying to please him. As good as this feels this isn't how he wants to come. And he's feeling like he better reach down to that neglected thing of beauty raging against Tommy's belly. He puts his hand under Tommy's chin and gently pushes his head up. Adam's cock slides out of his mouth dripping his saliva with a pop. Tommy's eyes look a bit deranged. Drunk with desire. His lips are so swollen and stretched, dark red and there's a blush to Tommy's cheeks. He sighs up at Adam like he'd just taken a lollipop from a child.

Adam shifts just enough on the bed to yank his jeans the rest of the way down and kicks at them at on the floor. "I want you on my lap. Want your cock in my hand," Adam pleads.

Tommy gets up. His cock swinging and bobbing as he straddles Adam's lap and presses his balls against Adam's cock. Tommy wraps an arm around Adam's neck and smiles with those full lips. His eyes are smoldering as he looks into Adam's. Those blue steely eyes sparkle as he reaches for both their aching cocks. Tommy takes his other hand and joins him. They stare into each other’s eyes and just stroke. And pull. And tug. And rub. Adam's breath becomes shallow and more frequent as he looks deeper into Tommy's eyes.

Tommy's breath catches in his throat, his eyes go wide and it's too much for Adam to take. Tommy's too beautiful, too vulnerable right now and he drops his eyes to watch their hands dancing on their cocks.

"No, look at me, Adam," Tommy whispers. "Look in my eyes. Watch me come."

Adam had never been asked that before. Not 'look at his cock'. 'Look into his eyes!' those amazing brown eyes that seem so vulnerable and trusting.

Adam strokes Tommy's cock on its own now pushing away his own demanding one. Tommy grins and clings to Adam huge cock and squeezes but Tommy knows he has Adam's undivided attention now.

"hhnnnh," Tommy whimpers, his head dropping back, his pupils are so dilated Adam feels he could look right into them and see Tommy's very soul. Tommy just keeps gazing into Adam's eyes. His body starts to jerk and quiver as he shifts his hand from around Adam's neck to cup the side of his face. Softly and slowly his long fingers stroke at Adam's cheek. His thumb brushes across Adam's lower lip while the thumb from his other hand brushes across the slit of Adam's dick.

Adam shudders. Tommy lets go for a moment to taste Adam's precum, slowly licking then sucking his thumb. Yet he never moves his eyes that are now so soft, so fucked up high. "Ah....ah...oh," Tommy is barely audible but Adam can feel the pulsing thru that thick cock in his hand. He can now feel the cum oozing and spitting between them. Adam keeps looking into those eyes now so filled with joy and peacefulness.

Adam gently leans Tommy's head onto the big pillows and flops his body off of his. He turns to spoon against him rubbing his still hard cock against Tommy's prominent hip bone. He places soft kisses against Tommy's eyelids and at last Tommy lets his eyes close as his smile broadens and he lets out a giggle. "Mmm.....you got me all floaty, babyboy."

"That was amazing, Tommy. I've never looked into anyone's eyes like that. You're so beautiful and so gentle and sweet."

"Hahaha. No I'm not. Look at me," he poked his arms into the air exposing his tattoos. "I'm a mean motherfucker!" he laughs.

Adam looks over the tattoos and just shakes his head. "You're an enigma, Tommy Joe."

"Haha. You don't even know, Adam!"

"I'd like to get to know," he offers as he grinds a little harder into Tommy's hip.

"Oh!" Tommy winks. "You wanna fuck me? Cos I sure have thought about that but I shoulda said I might not be the best at that sorta thing."

Adam engulfs the beautiful boy in his arms.

“Its OK baby” he says ..... “we don’t have to do it that way”

Adam is pretty sure that Tommy has never gone all the way before. To be honest, his mind is totally blown that Tommy even mentioned it and Adam knows the pain of the first time only too well, knows how it feels to be taken without care, knows what damage can be done. He would not do this to Tommy, he never, ever would hurt Tommy, he is absolutely sure of this already.

“Let’s have another drink, baby” he says “I’ll go and get them”

Adam leans over Tommy and they just look into each other’s eyes, it seems that they don’t need to speak just read everything that is between them right there in each other’s eyes.

Eventually, Adam lowers his lips towards Tommy’s, Tommy lips part and his tongue moistens them. It’s as if it has always been this way, eyes fucking eyes, lips always ready. Adam gently kisses Tommy then draws a deep breath and pulls away. Tommy’s head lifts to follow, not wanting the kiss to end .. Adam finishes it with a peck and pulls on his briefs.


	6. Tommy & Adam (finally)

Tommy sighs, the afterglow written all over his beautiful face. He lays back, right knee bent, cupping his balls with his right hand. When Adam comes back with the drinks his breath is taken away by the sight of Tommy lying like this on his bed, so gorgeous, lithe and beautiful .. so pretty and naked, and Adam's cock begins to harden again at the very sight of him.

He puts the tray on the nightstand and takes off his shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside Tommy he pours a martini for them both. Tommy raises himself onto one elbow to accept the drink. Adam smiles and says “I brought olives Tommy, do you like olives?”

Tommy nods looking at Adam over the rim of his glass. Adam picks up an olive and holds it between his teeth. Tommy is all up for that game and swoops up to snatch it from Adam, with a cheeky grin.

Adam laughs lightly. This is new - this is someone who knows what he wants and takes it and Adam realises that he loves this side of Tommy.

"So, let’s have a look at these badass tattoos that you have,” says Adam, trying to take back a little control.

He lifts Tommy’s left arm and Tommy begins to talk him through the horror sleeve. “This is the chick from the Exorcist, this is Freddie Kreuger ..” “Freddie Kreuger?’ Adam says, totally innocently. “You don’t know who Freddie Kreuger is?! Fuck, dude .. where have you been?” laughs Tommy.

“Now, this one I know,” says Adam “this one is Dracula .. and I know this because,” his eyes narrow mischievously as he lowers his head towards Tommy’s neck. Adam first licks then sucks lightly on Tommy’s neck. It has the desired effect as Tommy moans a little and offers his neck for more.

Adam sucks harder, Tommy’s body movements very much indicating that he really likes this. Adam continues nibbling, kissing and licking Tommy’s neck and shoulder. “You mind marks?” he says gruffly. He feels Tommy shake his head so takes hold of the fleshy part of his neck just as it joins the shoulder and sucks hard at the same time biting slightly. Adam moves his hand to Tommy’s throat and caresses it with his fingertips.

Sitting up slightly, Adam's lets his eyes linger on Tommy’s throat. Tommy’s eyes have gone dark again and his breathing shallow and erratic ... Adam knows that he will not be able to hold out much longer.

“Another olive?” says Adam completely teasing Tommy now as he rolls an olive round his lips with his tongue. Tommy’s eyes glint as he snatches at it with his teeth, eventually rolling his tongue around Adam’s lips until Adam gives it up to him. Tommy smiles in self satisfaction as he eats it, telling Adam with his eyes that he is the winner.

Adam moves on to Tommy’s right arm ... mock frowning at the tattoo of the Duke before being stopped short by the next tattoo. “Oh, what do we have here ..? ” Adam asks.

“Oh, that’s my birth sign, Libra,” Tommy says.

Adam closes his eyes in disbelief. “you're a Libra,” he says, nodding slightly, more of a statement than a question.

“Well, Libra and now half vampire apparently!” Tommy says playfully. “It’s OK though, I never go for blood when there are olives around!”

Adam takes the hint and places another olive between his lips ... this time he lowers his head and draws the olive slowly down the centre of Tommy’s torso, finishing where his now half hard cock is resting. He then leans up and kisses Tommy letting the olive slide into Tommy’s mouth before he follows the olive oil trail once more to Tommy’s cock.

As he traces the path to Tommy’s lower belly, he slides his hand down between Tommy’s legs, pushing them apart. He feels Tommy harden and fingers entwine in his hair as Tommy draws his face upwards and engages Adam’s stare once more.

“I want you to fuck me ..” he said in a low, breathy voice that made Adam's heart pound. “I want you to fuck me so bad .....”

Adam’s eyes close involuntarily as his whole body shudders – Tommy is asking for something that Adam wants desperately and he's almost overcome with emotion because Tommy is willing - no, is almost begging for this.

He moves back up Tommy’s body, dominant yet tender.

“You really want this?” Adam says, needing to be certain.

Tommy nods. "ok baby, but I'll go real slow," Adam says with a kiss to Tommy’s cheek. "I'll take such good care of you, Tommy. Wanna make you feel so good." He presses his open mouth to Tommy's and Tommy slides his tongue into Adam’s mouth and Adam is momentarily lost in ecstasy as Tommy’s tongue takes him to places that he has only previously imagined.

Their bodies are moving in synch, frantic hands everywhere, breathing so erratic that it seems like they will come just from kissing and touching each other.

Adam slows things down a little as he pulls his mouth reluctantly away.

He wants to fuck Tommy so badly right now, but this, this is just beautiful. This could last forever and Adam would be happy.

As he looks at Tommy, Adam is almost overwhelmed. Tommy’s face is a picture of ecstacy, hair all over the place, swollen lips and eyes filled with passion. Adam feels a surge of adrenalin and lets out a gasp as he looks into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy arches to kiss Adam again saying “don’t stop, please don’t stop ... I ....” Adam brushes Tommy’s hair from his face with one hand and places the index finger of his other hand on Tommy’s lips.

“Shhhhhh”

A gentle kiss then “We’ve got all night, baby”

Tommy pouts. Adam smiles and his eyes change momentarily from fiery to adoring. “You’re gonna get everything you want if you keep looking at me like that!”

“Good!” sighs Tommy.

Adam slides off the bed, he doesn’t want to move too fast, doesn’t want to spoil anything.

“What is your favourite make out music?” he asks Tommy, as he moves over to the music player. “I’ll take whatever you’re having,” Tommy replies. “I’ve got this feeling that you have some amazing make out music on your playlist.”

Tommy watches Adam as he moves about the room – first selecting his playlist, then lighting some more candles, finally refilling their drinks. Tommy tilts his head as Adam runs his hand through his hair and marvels at how beautiful and gorgeous and sexy he is.

As Adam stands beside the bed, drinks in hand, Tommy shakes his head. It’s Adam’s turn to tilt his head and with furrowed brow he asks “What?”

“Fuck, how did I end up in bed with you?” Tommy answered.

“Well, you kissed me and it was all over!”

“... but, you are .... fuck ... I’m no good at this ...” stumbled Tommy.

“What? Tommy Joe ... what am I?”

With his exquisitely long fingers, Tommy pulls at his dark bang and looks down before speaking. His hand pauses momentarily by his cheek and Adam is mesmerised as Tommy once again looks at him. “You are perfect” he says.

Adam places their drinks on the nightstand, pulls Tommy up from the bed and takes his face in his hands. “I am looking at perfection right now and I am not looking in the mirror”. Adam sees Tommy’s eyes fill a little before he feels Tommy’s arms around his neck, watches his tongue slowly moisten his pretty lips and then Adam’s eyes close as he feels Tommy’s lips against his in a deeply loving and sensual kiss.

“I went back there you know,” Tommy says eventually when they come up for air. “I went back to the club the next few weeks to see if I could find you.”

Adam pulls him close and holds him tightly with one hand stroking his hair. He sighs deeply. “I left the next morning for a three month stint in Toronto,” Adam tells Tommy “ ... the day after I came back I went there too looking for you.” Adam feels Tommy stop breathing for a moment then he snuggles against his chest as his arms wrap tighter around his body.

“I’ve fantasised about you ever since,' Tommy says as he raises his head to make eye contact again.

“Oh, really?!” Adam is intrigued and flattered as Tommy nods “... you know that fantasy is so much hotter than reality most of the time?!” Adam jokes.

“The reality is already waaaaayyy hotter than anything I ever imagined,” Tommy says with a cheeky smile.

“So, what did you imagine, Tommy ... what did I do to you or what did you do to me?”

“Well, you can make me come real quick with your mouth,” Tommy says matter of factly, laughing at Adam’s mock look of surprise “but when you fuck me ... maaan, you fuck me so good.” Tommy’s eyes change as he watches Adam’s face and feels Adam’s cock harden against his leg. “You like the sound of that, huh?” he says as he cups Adam’s balls and strokes the underside of his cock as it presses against his own belly.

“Do you know what that feels like?” Adam needs to know, needs to know whether this will be Tommy’s first time.

“A little I guess, but only by myself.”

“Tell me .... show me,” Adam says breathlessly.

Tommy takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes. He blushes but smiles at the same time. "Well," he says as he traces his long index finger slowly down the length of Adam's cock. "I sometimes use this dildo I have. It's....um....not as big as you." Adam watches Tommy's lashes flutter as he stays focused on Adam's cock and he can feel himself getting even harder.

"I've got some toys, Tommy," Adam smiles. "We can play and just see where it goes," he says leaning away and reaching beneath the bed. He slides out a large wooden box. He hesitates and looks up at Tommy who is peering over the edge of the bed absentmindedly pulling at his dark bangs. Adam flips the lid open and the black velvet lined box's contents come into view.

"Holy fuck," Tommy whispers and then fails to stifle a giggle. Adam joins him in nervous laughter.

"It was all a housewarming present from some of my friends," he sheepishly says. "I'm kinda vanilla, I haven't used everything here."

"You got awesome friends," Tommy says as he picks up a cobalt blue glass dildo that catches the candle light. His brown eyes grow wide. "It's like shoving art up your ass. Very rock n roll. I bet Manson has one of these."

"You think Marilyn Manson shoves dildos up his ass?" Adam laughs as he takes a much needed sip from his martini.

"Hard to say. I used to imagine Twiggy and him getting it on. Their makeup getting all smeared and shit. Imagine knowing fans are fantasizing about you like that!" Tommy lets out a laugh and starts to twirl a string of anal beads around his hand. "These are kinda pretty."

"Oh, god, I kinda know what that's like." Adam rolls his eyes. "It's better not to think about it."

"Hunh? Do your American Idol fans tell you that they think about you like that? That's hilarious."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Tommy Joe." With that Adam takes the beads and places them alongside the glass dildo on the bed. He reaches for the lube and condoms from his nightstand drawer and adds them to the erotic items laying there. Tommy leans back and eyes the props and recalls what Adam wanted him to do.

"Show me, baby," the words catch as Adam's cheeks blush. "Show me what you'd do."

Tommy smirks and tells Adam to sit back and get comfortable then he pulls himself up off the bed and strolls over to the pitcher and grabs his glass. As he pours himself another he wills himself to just calm down. This is the most awesome guy I've ever met he thinks. I can't believe we connect so well. I just have to be open and share with him. So, I can do this. He gulps down his martini just a little too fast and gathers all his courage. He pours a fresh one for Adam.

"Here. Have some of this. Before I do my show and tell for ya, can I do something for you? It kinda goes with my whole fantasy." Tommy looks away a bit embarrassed.

"Um, sure. I love the idea of playing out your fantasy. I'm intrigued," Adam smiles.

"Good. I'm not experienced in all things but I know I like these," Tommy says as he fingers the anal beads. "A friend of mine is really into them and he got me interested."

Tommy leans over the bed and kisses Adam deeply, Adam responds equally as passionately but senses that Tommy is in control. Tommy teasingly reaches his hand lower down Adam's body and Adam opens his legs as Tommy’s beautiful fingers toy with his balls and then stray to his hole.

They share a heated look and Tommy continues to tease around Adam's hole for a while. He smiles through a kiss as Adam gasps a little at the extra pressure he's applied to that sensitive area just behind Adam's balls.

Pinning Adam to the bed Tommy grabs the lube and applies it to the fingers of his left hand. Holding up the beads he gives Adam a look, a look that is both fuckable and completely adorable at the same time. He knuckles Adam’s hole, pushes lightly then gently inserts his lubed middle finger, palm upwards so that he can nestle Adam’s balls in the palm of his hand.

Tommy kisses Adam again before sliding his mouth down to Adam’s left nipple making Adam stiffen and grasp the back of Tommy’s head.

Tommy moves across to the right nipple, and ahhh, this gets a bigger reaction! Adam groans and Tommy feels Adam's cock stiffen even more. The amazing sensation of Tommy’s mouth sliding down his torso leaves Adam helpless, leaking and wanting ... and watching the black bangs drag over his belly as Tommy licks through his belly button until his mouth is tantalisingly close to his cock drives Adam wild.

Tommy flickers his deep chocolate eyes up and looks into Adam’s, completely unaware that Adam has seen this in his fantasies and dreams so often. Adam’s blue eyes are dark with desire and almost begging for Tommy to take him into his mouth ... Tommy smiles a little before lowering his silky lashes to brush the length of Adam’s cock, making Adam draw in a sharp breath and buck up seeking more ... more of something, more of anything, more of Tommy.

Adam stills as the finger slides a little deeper, Tommy relishing the groan that comes as he gently laps around the head of Adam’s cock. As his finger hits his sweet spot, Adam writhes uncontrollably under his touch. “You like that baby?” Tommy mumbles as he drags his teeth over Adam’s bell end. “Fuck” is about all that Adam can manage to say and Tommy smiles inwardly as he gains the confidence to carry on.

Tommy introduces the first bead as he pays attention to Adam’s balls – as he introduces the second he locks eyes with Adam and drinks in the lust that he sees there. The third & fourth beads, getting progressively larger, are inserted as Tommy sucks the head of Adam’s beautiful cock, and the final bead just before he runs his tongue up Adam’s torso once more and around Adam’s lips until he can stand it no longer. Adam grabs the back of Tommy’s hair and kisses the fuck out of him.

Although he really could just kiss like this all night, Tommy breaks away from the kiss first - he has the momentum right now to keep this game, his game going and to keep Adam entranced.

Tommy rolls onto his back, then grabs the cobalt glass dildo and enjoys watching Adam in a state of high arousal as he turns towards him ...

“So, we get back to my place from the club ....” Tommy says a little breathlessly, before Adam can speak or make a move.

"We kiss, it’s electric ... and you lube up.”

Tommy squeezes some lube into his hand and lubes the Cobalt dildo. He licks his lips and looks into Adam’s eyes as he caresses the dildo. Adam is all but drooling ...”then what?” Adam manages to breathe out.

“You kiss me and ...”

Adam kisses him ....

“You fondle my cock and balls....”

Adam does ....

“You begin to push into me ...”

Tommy begins to work the dildo gently into himself while Adam watches, gently pulling at his own rock hard, dripping erection. Tommy lays back, eyes closed and slowly works the dildo in further. It’s as if he is alone now, he palms his cock with his free hand while Adam jerks his own dick.

Adam watches intently as the dildo slides further and further in. Tommy is writhing, almost ready to explode when Adam steadies his hand and takes over the dildo. Tommy watches Adam move the dildo slowly in and out until he finds the mark. Tommy’s eyes close as he rolls his body in ecstasy “Holy fuck!”

Tommy opens his eyes and looks into Adam’s, his mouth tantalisingly open, his tongue slowly wetting his bottom lip shortly before he takes it between his own teeth.

Adam pushes the dildo in further causing Tommy to arch then he slowly withdraws it before replacing it with his own cock. The interchange is imperceptible apart from the warmth that Tommy now feels inside him.

As Adam starts to move in and out the kissing and biting is exquisite and, as the passion rises Tommy reaches down and holds Adam’s cock making a bridge between his hole and Adam’s body, wanting to feel Adam fucking him and causing Adam to throw back head on the brink of coming.

But Adam has more control than that, he wants to make love to Tommy so good, to show him how good this can be. As he suckles Tommy’s sensitive collar bone, Adam shallows his strokes and positions his body until he can tell that his short strokes are hitting Tommy’s sweet spot every time.

Yes, Tommy's breath has become shorter and Adam sucks harder on his neck then pushes himself up on his hands so that he can watch as Tommy’s whole body tenses as he comes, long and hard, spilling cum onto his belly without even a touch of his cock.

Adam moves gently waiting for Tommy to come back down from his mind blowing orgasm. Smiling slowly, Tommy reaches for Adam and pulls him further back into his body - Adam is more than ready and begins thrusting again as Tommy parts Adam’s cheeks and takes hold of the ring of the anal beads. He pulls one out gently, Adam twitches and pumps harder .. Tommy can feel the verge of Adam’s orgasm and, as Adam throws his head back Tommy says “look at me Adam, I wanna watch you come in me”

Adam drops his head and, as Tommy pulls out the beads he looks into his eyes and Tommy sees it, the pinnacle of Adam’s pleasure as he hears Adam cry “Fuck, Tommy”. As he pumps out the last of his cum, Adam lowers his forehead to Tommy’s and makes a whimpering noise before all of his weight flops onto Tommy’s body.

They stay there panting for a moment before Tommy rolls Adam onto his back and takes off the condom that he never saw being put on.

He gently strokes Adam’s hair out of his face and, as Adam opens them Tommy sees the tears in those baby blues. Tommy puts his arms around Adam and holds him tight - he knows that Adam is broken open and just needs to be loved right now and Tommy wants nothing more than to be the one that loves him. Nothing needs to be said.

 

The next morning:

Adam opened his eyes – it took him a moment or two to focus them. He was lying on his back with his right arm crooked above his head on the pillow – he had had the best night’s sleep that he had in ages and was so comfortable, the kind of comfortable where you don’t want to move in case you can never find that comfortable position again.

As he came round he suddenly remembered last night, he smiled to himself then turned his head to the left to see the tousled head of the beautiful sleeping boy lying on his left arm. He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply. This wasn’t in his plan ... this came out of left field and yet it felt so right. Adam looked again at Tommy, fuck, he had never seen anyone so beautiful, tasted anyone so beautiful, been kissed so beautifully, made love with so beautifully. He felt his eyes begin to prick with tears at the memory - ‘be careful Adam’ he thought.

He carefully extracted his arm from beneath Tommy’s head and made his way to the bathroom. He showered and then threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He checked on Tommy again and smiled. Tommy was sound asleep cuddling the pillow where Adam had lain. Adam quietly closed the bedroom door behind him and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Adam wanted to make breakfast for Tommy but had no clue what he liked, he shook his head at his need to please Tommy and acknowledged to himself that he hadn’t felt like this in a long time and he really liked the feeling.

The coffee was on and Adam was searching the refrigerator for ideas when Tommy appeared. He was padding along the hallway to the kitchen when Adam spotted him, Adam couldn’t take his eyes off him. Tommy had on his jeans & t-shirt from yesterday but was barefoot and running his hand through his bedhead hair. ‘Holy shit’ thought Adam as his stomach flipped – he is fucking gorgeous.

‘Good mooorning’ Tommy said lazily – his eyes all tired and seductive looking.

‘Would you like coffee?’ Adam said, amazed once again at how he felt.

‘Hmm, yes please’ said Tommy easily.

‘What would you like for breakfast?’ Adam asked

‘Umm, what was left over from last night?’ questioned Tommy as he grabbed his coffee and held the mug tightly between his hands as if needing the heat from it.

‘You want burritos for breakfast?!’ Adam’s eyebrows were raised in amusement.

‘No point wasting good food’ Tommy said looking around absentmindedly.

Adam was quickly learning that Tommy was not a morning person - he watched him for a while, he was adorable, so fucking adorable, so fucking .....

‘What you up to today?’ Tommy said out of the blue, his still sleepy looking yet ever so sexy chocolate eyes suddenly engaging with Adam’s.

‘Um, I got auditions for keys today’ Adam smiled ‘Wanna audition for that too ?!’ ‘Sorry, bad joke ... what are you up to?’

Tommy put his coffee cup down on the counter and walked towards Adam – he totally surprised Adam by kissing him on the cheek and just cuddling into him. Adam wrapped his arms protectively around Tommy, their bodies fit together oh so perfectly and Adam’s immediate instinct was that he wanted to look after him.

‘Well, I was hoping that you weren’t busy today’ Tommy said ‘but, seeing as you are, I guess I’d better get some auditions arranged’

Adam was phased by this ‘What do you mean?’ His mind was racing, what was wrong, what did Tommy mean by this?

Tommy looked up at Adam and explained. He explained that, after he read Adam’s Rolling Stone article – he knew, just knew what he had to do. The realisation had been profound and immediate. Tommy knew that he had to make happen those things that he wanted most. There were two things that he knew that he wanted. One was to find that sandy haired boy that kissed him so good that night at Boardners, that boy that he just couldn’t get out of his mind, to see whether the amazing connection that he felt was real or fantasy. The other thing was to play in Adam Lambert’s band. He had no idea at all until yesterday that those two things were so interconnected.

So, all day after his audition, he had been thinking about the situation that they were now in. He admitted that he knew though, right from the moment when Adam had raised his chin and their eyes had made full contact yesterday that he would gladly give up the dream of being in Adam’s band for the hope of ... of ... Tommy looked him straight in the eyes now ... love.

Adam closed his eyes and hugged Tommy tightly to him. He was overwhelmed, he couldn’t believe the way that he felt already about Tommy. What Tommy had just said to him, in such an unselfconscious and honest way just blew him away.

He lengthened his arms and looked Tommy in the eyes. ‘I didn’t want to tell you last night, but Monte & I made the decision on the bass player yesterday’ he said.

‘That’s OK’ Tommy said sincerely ‘I understand’

‘Wait...’ Adam said, looking around for his phone ‘hold on .....’

Adam dialled a number and waited.

‘Monte - how you doing?’ he listened a while ‘did you make the phone calls to the bassists yesterday?’

‘OK, well he’s right here actually - I’ll tell him if you like ..’ he listened again ‘OK, here he is’

Adam handed the phone to Tommy ... Tommy leaned back on the counter and Adam moved away a little.

“Hi, Monte” “Yes ... uh huh ...” long pause, then Tommy raised his eyes to meet Adam’s sparkly, smiling eyes “well, thank you, thank you very much” he said – he bit his lip gently otherwise his face conveyed not much more emotion than a very slight smile.

Adam gestured for Tommy to hand the phone back – he quickly kissed Tommy on the lips before speaking to Monte again “Um, Monte?” Tommy was once again hugging him close then he stood on his tiptoes and sucked Adam’s earlobe making Adam groan slightly as he continued “would you be able to do the keys auditions on your own today please?” he reached around and squeezed Tommy’s nipple as he waited for Monte’s reply, smiling at Tommy’s wriggle and giggle.

“Thanks, Monte - I truly owe you big time for this week, see you tomorrow” Adam hung up.

“Well, I guess that I have the day free after all!” Adam smiled widely while raising his eyebrows playfully “and, as you don’t have to arrange any auditions” Adam pecked Tommy on the lips “it seems that you might be free too” Adam pecked again then leaned in to kiss Tommy properly.

Tommy pulled back a bit “Adam, I ...” Tommy started before Adam cut him off with a kiss “Are you sure ...” another kiss.

Adam held Tommy close to him, then he spoke “Tommy, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you”

“Fire away, ask me anything!”

“How did you find Sea of Sin so easily last night? I have it on CD, but I’m sure that it’s in my car and it wouldn’t have been easy to find on my playlist”

Tommy looked up at Adam, those eyelashes almost derailing Adam for a moment. He took Adam’s face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips, then pulled away and walked over to where his jacket was hanging on a chair back. He reached into the inside pocket, pulled out a CD cover and held it up grinning.

Adam grinned back and nodded. “So, I didn’t stand a chance last night, right?”

Tommy shook his head, his eyes twinkling and his expression a mixture of devilishness and embarrassment. Adam’s expression changed from insanely happy to intensely horny. They stood looking at each other, searching each other’s faces to gauge where they were at.

Adam moved first, he covered the ground between himself and Tommy in an instant. He stood there in front of Tommy and reached his left hand up to sweep the bangs from Tommy’s eyes. He grabbed them and gently pulled Tommy’s head back - Tommy yielded beautifully, his eyes boring into Adam’s, willing him to do whatever he wanted to.

“Another thing that I didn’t tell you last night is that I fantasised about you too .. A LOT”

“You did?!” said Tommy genuinely surprised “what did you imagine?”

“well, of course I imagined fucking you” Adam said, in a ‘who the hell wouldn’t?’ kind of way “but, honestly, whenever I was getting a blow job – I always thought of you, I could never stop thinking about you .. I always imagined looking down and seeing your eyes looking up at me just as I came” Adam ran his other hand gently down Tommy’s cheek until he was cupping his chin “no-one has ever asked me to look in their eyes like that, no-one ... and yet it was how I had always imagined that it would be with you”

Adam hovered his mouth over Tommy’s, felt Tommy lick his lips, felt Tommy’s breath become uneven, read a world of intense emotion in Tommy’s gorgeous eyes.

 

“What would you like to do today, Tommy?” he asked.

Tommy slid his hands underneath Adam t-shirt, his fingers lightly playing over Adam’s back. Adam shivered under his touch.

“Firstly” Tommy said staring into Adam’s eyes intently “I would like to shower ... with you” Adam kept the stare going, and as Tommy slid his fingers down under the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants “then I would like to bring a pitcher of martini, with olives to your bed” Tommy pushed his hands further down and cupped Adam’s cheeks in his hands, his eyes now focussing on Adam’s lips “then I would like to bring your fantasy to life”

Adam’s eyes darkened again, he had never been so fucking turned on in his life. He let go of Tommy’s hair and began backing away. He continued walking backwards down the hall towards the stairs, saying nothing with his lips yet everything with his eyes. Tommy watched him for a while, his eyes moving up and down Adam’s body, checking him out and liking very much what he was seeing. Then their eyes met again and nothing was going to stop what had just begun.

Tommy’s feet began to move quickly and he was suddenly there arms around Adam’s neck, lips feverishly kissing Adam’s lips, bodies moving in unison like they had always been together. As they broke lips for a moment to breathe, Adam looked into Tommy’s eyes and saw it.

His mind flashed back to that night at Boardners, he had puzzled over those eyes every day since, how they spoke to him but he didn’t quite understand. They were speaking to him again now and this time he could see it. He knew that what he had felt in that one kiss, seen in those eyes so many months ago was real and he could hardly believe it. He was looking at and feeling love, pure and simple. As that recognition flashed across his eyes Tommy caught it – his eyes softened, the faintest perception of a smile played on his lips and he nodded.

“Yeah, crazy huh?” he said as his beautiful fingers caressed Adam’s cheek.

 

(That is the end of this story and the beginning of the love affair of the century <3 )


End file.
